yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Ratri
) Julius Ratri (Ancestor, ) |Manga = Chapter 73 |Image = }} is the main antagonist of the The Promised Neverland series. As the 36th and current head of the famous Ratri Clan, he is the overseer of the farm system and the upholder of the Promise between humans and demons. He is also the younger brother of James Ratri as well as the descendant of Julius Ratri. History After James began his desire to free the cattle children, Peter was the one who revealed his plans to the higher-ups. While James "betrayed" the family and died fighting for his desires, Peter was chosen to become the next head of the Ratri family. By 2031, the Ratri family realized there were more people in their clan that supported "Minerva" and betrayed the Ratris. By December of the same year, Peter seemed to have found all the traitors, though James is nowhere to be seen. Nonetheless, Peter kills all the traitors right on the spot. Ever since then, he has been the overseer of the farm system, as well as the one that upholds the system of selling children as food to the demons. At some point, the demon royals and five regents and the Ratri family, including Peter, heard of Mujika's clan's ability to give demons a permanent human form and intelligence, thus eliminating the need to rely on eating humans to keep themselves from devolving. They saw this as a threat to the farm system, their money supply, their power over the "demon" world and above all else, the promise they made. So they massacred the entire clan until only Mujika was left. Appearance Peter is an average-built man with a menacing look on his face. He has straight, long white hair which slightly curls at the tips. Furthermore, he wears his hair in a middle-part. Like most of his Ratri family members, he has green eyes. He is often seen wearing a white suit with a black tie. Personality Peter is a by the books no-nonsense kind of person, as demonstrated when he had several humans executed for being labeled as traitors. He is also someone who is willing to sacrifice others for the sake of keeping the promise. He is charismatic and skilled in negotiation, as he was able to persuade the Queen to grant him an army of demons, and shows the true depths of his depravity after learning of the deaths of the Queen and all the other demon nobles; that, instead of taking this opportunity to free humanity, he instead wants to take control over the demons and maintain the status quo of raising children as livestock but now under his terms and having his clan be the ruling power instead. He shows himself to be ruthless and sadistic when he tortured Nat and threatened to kill Jemina, while wearing a friendly smile on his face. The root of Peter's depravity seems to be his obsession with maintaining the original Promise made by his ancestor, as he questioned the children regarding the Promise. Plot Search For Minerva Arc agreed to aid Peter Ratri with his research.|thumb|left|200px]] Instead of being shipped out from Grace Field House, Norman was introduced to Peter by Isabella as Norman's new foster father, though Ratri had Norman address him by his name instead. Ratri asked Norman to help him with his research at Λ7214, to which the boy agreed. In the subsequent months, Norman lived in Λ7214 as Peter kept track of his progress.''The Promised Neverland'' manga: Chapter 74 Pre-Cuvitidala Arc After unknown events, Norman destroyed the Lamba facility and escaped it, taking all of the experimented children with him. However, many secret Minerva supporters at the facility were unable to escape, as Peter had ordered a purge to wipe out the supporters lurking behind the scenes.The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 119, pages 11-13 Pre-Imperial Capital Battle Arc Return to Grace Field Arc Once Legravalima and the Five Regent Families are killed, Peter sends the demon army to the Paradise Hideout hideout in order to prevent the children from enacting their promise. In the process, he kidnaps all the inhabitants and transfers them all to Grace Field House to be processed as food.The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 161, pages 1-2''The Promised Neverland'' manga: Chapter 162 Relationships James Ratri The two of them originally had a brotherly bond. Peter even agreed with James his way of thinking for a while because he thought that it was better. This seemed to be a facade when Peter revealed that he was just pretending to agree with James' plans. Peter even went as far to take James his title of the 35th head of the family and claim it himself. He then ordered his underlings and the rest of his clans to kill his own brother, implying the hostility between the two. Trivia *The following are Peter Ratri's rankings in some of The Promised Neverland's official popularity polls. **In Shounen Jump's popularity poll results announced in Chapter 88, Peter is in 58th place. **In Shounen Jump's 2nd popularity poll results announced in Chapter 102, Peter is in 50th place with a total of 20 votes. He is tied with Pepe, Sandy, Monica, Nous, Nouma, Tom and Marvin. References Site Navigation Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Ratri Clan Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Incomplete articles